Life Before
by SpottedQuail
Summary: We all know what life Toothless lives with hiccup... But what about the life he had befor? Follow toothless, his family, and his adventure. STORY PUT ON HOLD
1. The cave in the mountains

The air in the dark, deep cave was stale. But it still smelt of dragons and that was fine with Cyonson. (pronounced sigh-yon-son) His dark black scales stood out from the sphagnum moss that grew in vibrant shades of green and yellow as they hid and gathered in the deep cracks and holes that lined the cave walls. However, even the tough moss was beginning to fade and wither due to the foul air. Cyonson scratched an itch and proceeded to prod his bigger sibling Lyunely (pronounced lie-oon-ley) with a warm paw. She woke with a warble and sneezed. "What is it now? Has mother come back!" The young night fury dragonling excitedly lifted her head off the smooth grey ground and heaved herself to her paws. "Mother is that you?!" Lyunely roared desperately as she focussed her eyes on the entrance of the cave. Cyonson followed her gaze, _nothing_ Mother had not come home, not in a while. He maneuvered himself in front of the desperate dragonling and looked into her orange eyes as he warbled. "No sister. I think we should take off-"

"NO!" Lyunely growled. "Mother said she would return, and that we should wait." She unsheathed her teeth and sat back on her hunches, glaring harshly at him. "Please Lyunely." Cyonson whimpered. It had been days since Ynramae (pronounced yen-ra-mae) their mother, hadn't returned and the reality of it was slowly creeping into their minds. The nightfurys were cold, hungry, and slowly suffocating on the rotten air. _What if she's dead..._ He didn't need to say it, It was a definite. The hunters had finally caught her, Ynramae had warned her dragonlings of them and told tales of how she'd fought them for countless years, but she had finally become a cloak for the brutal man with dreadlocks and a foul attitude. Cyonson wanted revenge, he knew it would have to wait. But it would come to him eventually, things like always did and he knew it, his mother had always credited him on his mental and physical strength. (even if he was the size of a speed stinger) He rested his head on his tail and looked through his drooping green eyes at the rising sun as its rays shone through the opening. Waiting was hopeless and with Ynramae absent, there was no one with big enough wings to fan out the stale air, the air was slowly making breathing harder. He heard noises, men whispering and loading crossbows. _They had found the cave!_ His mouth hung open and his wings rested, automatically, on the ground. "We must go Lyunely, now!" Cyonson creeped to the entrance and narrowed his eyes at the human figures marching up the path to the south side. _Yes._ It was him, Drago and his men, they filled out along the narrow path under Drago's orders, his deep voice left no echo in the mountains. "Look up, there!" One of Drago's men; A fat one with no helmet and a zippleback tunic had spotted the dragonlings. "Yes, yes." Drago suddenly screamed so loud Cyonson thought the noise would kill him. He dipped back inside the cave. "Please!" He begged Lyunely. The female dragonling walked up beside him and peeked her head out- only to pull it back in just as fast as a spear grazed the edge of her nose. Lyunely let out a surprised whimper and felt her muzzle with a paw, it was only bleeding pathetically and would stop soon. Cyonson gave her an apologetic look.

"I'll miss this place.." She looked devastated but there was no exception not to come.

"Yes, we both will! Come on." Cysonson spread his wings. "i'll cover you. Okay?"

"Ok!"

"okay." Cyonson waited for his sister to take off and then he sprang after her with his tongue dangling out the left side of his mouth. An arrow tipped with with a green liquid, _dragon root,_ he could tell by the musty, sweet scent it gave. Sailed towards them. _If only it was night!_ His pupils dilated as he worked out the arrow's path. "Left Lyunely, left!" He watched with faith as she dropped to the left and the arrow sailed over her tail, missing her by millimeters. "Thank you!" She warbled, flapping her wings a couple of times to regain her balance. A net popped up in front of them and they vered opposite ways. "Cyoncon!" Lyunely squealed as a bola wrapped itself around her a foot and a wing. "Help!, I don't want to be a cloke!" She squealed even louder as she approached the ground. Cyonson looped around and felt a plasma blast build up. He opened his mouth and retracted his teeth. (so they won't be burned(checked wiki)) He fired with all the power he could manage. "Get of my sister!" His growl was faintly heard before the blast made contact with the ground. Drago, men, crossbows and small trees had been blown in all directions. His blast was only half as powerful as his mum's us to be, but it was still deadly. He landed with his front paws on Lyunely's chest and opened his mouth, teeth unsheathed this time as he bit down on as many ropes he could see until she pushed him off her and jumped to her paws. "Lets g-"

"You're mine dragons." Drago interrupted her growl and slowly strolled up to them "I'll make you both into cloths!" He was unharmed. _No Mother._ Ynramae's dragon skin had protected him from the blast. Beside him, Lyunely let out a sharp growl and arched her back, spreading her wings. Cyonson copied his sister, his smaller frame did make it harder but as a moment of doubt flickered across Drago's face, he knew it was working. He jumped forward and landed in the same position. out of the corner of his eye he could see Lyunely follow his lead. They growled and jumped, then they flapped their wings and built up plasma blasts. Drago had fought enough night furys to know what was going just before Lyunely fired he pulled his cloak over his head and body. The blast shattered against it. As the ring of purple faded, he smirked. "You'll have to do better than that dragon!"

"How about this?" Cyonson warbled and released his plasma blast. Drago whizzed around, shock gathered on his face as he sailed backwards.

"Did you kill him?" Lyunely narrowed her amber eyes at the shape of drago.

"No, knocked him out. But mother..." Cyonson padded towards Dragos body and sniffed the cape. "She didn't have to die like that."

"She would be so disappointed, that she ended up saving Drago. She'll probably save him for the rest of his life..." Lyunely warbled.

"We should take her, bury her maybe?"

"Ye-"

"Get them!" Another voice cut through the air, some of the dragon hunters had survived and had grabbed their weapons.

"We must go!" Cyonson nugged his sister. "Now!" he shuved her harder.

"w-w-yes." she bounded into the air. Cyonson opened his wings and flapped them twice before he was able to lift up. The scream that their airline shapes made was unavoidable as the two dragonlings passed the sound barrier. They settled at a very, very fast pace, side by side, of 1,440 km/h there was no way the dragon hunters could get them now.


	2. The quiet seas

"Cyonson! lets stop here." Lyunely dropped into a dive and folded back her wings. Cyonson stopped and copied her actions, they suddenly spread their wings, sub wings and tail fins to slow down their descent. Cyonson watched Lyunely landed perfectly, she tucked in her wings and turned to watch him. Cyonson landed with a bounce and a skid as he stumbled and disappeared over the edge of the rocky outcrop that they'd landed on. He let out a surprised warble and griped the wall with his claws. He fell away from the rock and glided back around, nailing the landing the second time. "Oh, so it's funny is it!" Cyonson snapped at her as he checked his paws one after the other to see if he'd ruined any of his claws on his first landing. He looked at her. "Well, is it!" He huffed. "Yes." Lyunely yawned and licked her left paw, Cyonson saw that it had become burned from the rope thrown by Drago. Since they had left the mountain range, more and more water had replaced the dips and valleys that they grew up in. She lifted her gaze off Cyonson and squinted at the sky. Cyonson watched her shuffle her paws and glare at the sun quietly as it prepared to sink in the sea. Cyonson bunched his leg muscles and leaped towards her. "Hey!" Cyonson roared making Lyunely jump, she had been so busy watching the colours in the setting sky that she hadn't seen her brother sneak up on her, Lyunely was totally unprepared when he shoved her off the edge with his tail. she wasn't as strong as him, but she was just as quick. The fun on Cyonson's face melted away as her planed out her next moves. She spun around and grabbed his tail with her mouth, her teeth were sheathed as her back half fell off the ledge. "Wha-no!" Cyonson clawed at the edge as Lyunely's weight dragged them both over. "Haha!" Lyunely warbled as she let go of his tail and glided a few meters to land on another outcrop. Cyonson circled overhead and dropped into a dive, heading straight for her. She turned around only to see Cyonson slam into her and pin her to the ground using his weight like a stone her collapsed, lying on top of her with his tongue sticking out his mouth. "Ger-off." She mumbled, her head pinned to the ground. Cyonson felt guilt build up in him. "Mmm." He rolled off Lyunely and shook his head. "Should we hunt?"

"Yes." she fiddled with her tail fins, they were black like the rest of her scales.

"Quickly." Cyonson stretched his wings and bounded into the air. He could tell that Lyunely was directly behind him, taking advantage of the air wake he created. The dragonlings kept an eye on the turning water below them, by now the sun had drowned and the moon was visible. The white crests on the waves and the silvery out lines of fish gleamed in the light that the moon provided. Cyonson heard a shrill whistle and he circled around. Lyunely had spotted something and she dropped into a steep dive and vanished below the water's surface. Cyonson hovered above the splash and looked down. It had only been a few seconds and Cyonson could already tell the hunt was successful as his sister's head pierced the waves, followed by her body and tail. He waited quietly for her, his wings making soft flapping sounds as he effortlessly moved them up and down. "What did you get!?"

Lyunely pointed with her front right claw at her back paws. "A small tuna and two snapper." She was holding the tuna in her left paw and one snapper in her right. "Where's the other one." Cyonson warbled. She gestured to her mouth.

"Mk my turn!" Cyonson flew forward and gazed at the waves, he released a silent sound in the form of purple rings, echolocation, as his mother had told him. The purple rings sunk under the water and it wasn't long before he heard the swish that all fish made. He tilted his wings and plummeted towards the ocean with his claws stretched out. Cyonson broke through the water with a sharp splash and unsheathed his teeth as he swam through the current using his wings and tail like those sea dragons that they've been seeing. _I've got you now._ He closed in on a group of snappers but just as he grabbed the tail of a small orange fish, the water beneath him shifted and the jaws of a huge tidal class dragon opened below him. "Eek no not again" Cyonson shrieked and let go of the fish as he joined the school in swimming upwards and away from the rather large whirlpool of water. _A submaripper..._ His head broke the surface. "Lyunely!" Cyonson flapped his wings uselessly, the wind and the current created by the dragon was to strong and the small night fury was falling towards the many teeth that lined the pink fleshy jaw of the tidal class dragon. He looked up. "Cyonson?!" Lyunely called. "I can't get to close!" she warbled as she hovered around.

"Blast it!" Cyonson shivered as the tip of his tail brushed briefly against a tooth, he flapped his wings harder making a short distance between him and the dragon. A whistle made him look up.

"Watch out!" Lyunely raced dangerously close to the whirlpool and fired the plasma blast before she disappeared from Cyonson's view again. Cyonson Saw the impact befor he heard the noise. He spun around as the whirlpool faltered and ducked just in time before Lyunely fired a second purple blast. It whizzed past him and connected with the submaripper's green scales. The dragon let out a painful moan and sunk deeper. He heard a fizz to his right and he turned to look at it. Lyunely had swam down to see if he was okay, still holding her fish, she nodded and swam towards the surface, Cyonson followed close behind. He broke the surface and zoomed after the black blur in the distance, dogging sea stacks and generally having fun. "Lyunely?" he warbled as he turned upside down and flew a fews paces above her on his back. He stuck out his tongue. "Lyunely." He spun around and dived underneath her. She faced him. "Here." She let go of the small tuna. Cyonson angled his descent and chased after the flying fish. he caught it in his mouth, ate it, and rose back up to Lyunely's side. "We should rest." He looked at the sky, the sun was rising. Cyonson took the lead and flew down to another sea stack, he licked his lips and landed at a trot but stopped before he trotted over the edge. He sniffed the ground. It lacked the scent of dragons. _Odd._ He thought, but he put it to the back of his mind and heated up the rocky ground with a short ranged fire. He heard Lyunely do it shortly after he lay down and covered his face with a tail fin as he waited for sleep to claim him. Strange thoughts plagued his mind; would they survive? Would they be eaten in their sleep? would he get revenge?


	3. The suttle dragon

_I'm trying something new, let me know if you like first person better or second person._

I was rudely awaken by a roar followed by some rather loud breathing. "Oh it is _so_ nice to see you!"

"wha.." I warbled, rubbing an eye with a paw as I sat back on my haunches. A large male dragon was standing before me.

"Welcome welcome, make yourself at home." The brightly pattened dragon stretched out his rainbow-coloured wings and moved quickly towards me, like a very excited eel. He stopped at the last moment, his eyes widened. "Oh, look, another one!" The mysterious dragon turned and lumbered loudly in the direction of my still sleeping sister; Lyunely. I held up a paw and gestured to her sleeping form. "I wouldn't wake Lyunely up.." I'd learnt that the hard way.

The dagon ignored me and stopped in front of Lyunely, I covered my eyes. "Hello!" He flapped his wings. "Welcome to my humble- Owowowow _ow_!"

I opened an eye, Lyunely had woken up and scratched the friendly dragon with three off her thorn-sharp claws leaving deep gashes across his muzzle. "What is this?!" She arched her back and rose into a defencive position.

"No no, ma'am. I mean you n-no harm!" the colorful dragon backed off, licking the cuts on his muzzle with a huge pink tongue.

"Lyunely, really?" I approached her. "Attacking first and asking questions later isn't always the only option, you know." I pressed my muzzle to her shoulder. "He could of killed me!" She narrowed her eyes at the male dragon.

"no no, ma'am. Us snifflehunchs are a friendly type!" The snifflehunch assured us, he was wagging his tail so fast I thought it was going to fall off and fly back to the mountain range without him. "When I saw you here, napping on my sea stack. I thought it would be a good idea to pop in and say hi!" He said happily as he shuffled his paws. I looked at the sun, it had positioned itself directly above us. Six hours had passed since I'd drifted off to sleep, but me being the awesome dragon I am, I could've slept for less and felt just as awake. "Well... I guess we're up now." Lyunely relaxed her stance and stretched.

"May I ask what you're doing here though?" The snifflehunch stuck out his tongue. I stuck out my own tongue, his cheeriness was catchy.

"Sleeping." Lyunely yawned, her jaw showed no teeth.

"Escaping from Drago." My face must of portrayed more fear then I thought i'd expressed and the rainbow dragon picked up on it.

"Who.." His head lowered and I watched an afrade look spread across his face, from one side to the other like waves of water.

"Only the worst man who ever existed!" Lyunely spat coldly. "He claims he can bring down a red death single handly." I watched the dragon lower himself down to our height. "c-can he?!" The snifflehunch cowered even lower to the ground.

"If he can bring down night furys, I wouldn't say he couldn't" I Pressed my muzzle to the dragon's.

"A night fury!" His eyes widened.

"Why are you so shocked?" Lyunely asked him.

"I h-have never seen one."

I looked at Lyunely's amber eyes and watched a grin spread across her face. Bless the bigger dragon no matter how stupid he was. I blinked slowly. "What do you mean you've never seen one?"

"Well, that's exactly what I mean." He narrowed his eyes at us. "wait are you...-"

"Night furys. Yes." I stepped back and Lyunely spread her wings and curled her tail around her paws.

"Wow! Yes, no way." He hopped around and rolled over. I watched him with interest. "You must be the only night furys left!" He lumbered in a circle.

"What do you mean?"

"Well i've never seen one, and no one I know has ever seen one."

"Not once?" Lyunely narrowed her eyes at me.

"I guess not." I narrowed my eyes back at her.

"Well, my name's Uaraman "The snifflehunch pronounced his name like yara-men. "what can I call you two?" He looked at us with his big brown eyes.

"Lyunely."

"Cyonson." I flexed my claws. "As you know-"

"We aren't from here." I was slightly annoyed Lyunely had finished my sentence, but it was true. Traveling at speeds quicker than sound can take you to places you've never seen. "We would be glad to have you lead us around these new lands." Lyunely replied in a sweet voice. I opened my mouth to object but I couldn't get the words to form and no sound came out, Us mighty night furys needed no _tour guide!_ But I guess having Uaraman around wouldn't harm us, but then we'd have to travel slower and... well sleep during the night! how outrageous. I snapped out of my daze and closed my mouth quickly after releasing Lyunely and Uraman were giving me strange looks. "Right, um so where to first?" I looked out over the sea, eager to forget my mishap as I fell over the edge and felt the wind open my wings.

"Look, Over here is, um... Eel Island.." Uaraman shivered, starting a chain reaction of shivers from all of us. Eels, Ynramae had warned me about the effects of eels and it was how my father had died. Funny though, I never knew his name. "lets, lets not go there..." We sped up and flew over the other side of Eel Island, I was eager to get away and I knew Lyunely was too. "What's that one in the distance?" I asked Uaraman as I adjusted my tail fins.

"Sunstone island. It's a nice place, once you get to know the locals."

"Locals?" The island was closer in shape to that of most dragon eggs, if most dragon eggs were deformed, tipped on their side and cracked through the middle. Oh and with an extra bit off to the side. There was a couple of trees, cliffs and rivers, and a cluster of blue flowers on the small island off to the side. "Let's meet them then." I stupidly dived towards the island and landed on one of the tree's branches. I looked up, Lyunely and Uaraman were still flying in circles around the island, I watched them pass, then introduced myself. "Hi I'm Cyonson, One of the last remaining night furys and I have come to say hi. Hi!" I glanced to my right just as the tree shook and something slammed into me from behind, sending me tumbling out of the tree and onto the grass.

"Cyonson!" I heard Lyunely roar my name. Stupid Cyonson stupid, of course the locals had to be unfriendly.


End file.
